Is She A Cheater?
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Eli and Clare are a happy couple. That is until Eli catches Clare and Fitz kissing! Did she cheat or is Eli misunderstanding everything?
1. Moving On

**This is going to be a two-shot. This idea just popped into my head one day and I thought I would post it! **

**Clare's POV**

I was on my bed lying on my stomach doing homework when my cell phone started to vibrate. I got off my bed and walked to my dresser. The screen read: Eli. I smiled and immediately picked it up.

"Hey you!" Eli says through the phone.

"Hey yourself!" I say right back to him.

There was a long silence. Not really uncomfortable but not really comfortable either so I decided to say,

"Why did you call?"

"What I can't just call up my girlfriend and say hi?" He asks annoyance in his voice.

"No, you can I was just wondering if you called for a specific reason." I said innocently so that he wouldn't get mad.

"I'm sorry. I am such a jerk." He stated with an apologetic tone.

"It's okay. Is something wrong? You sound upset." I questioned him.

"I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." He murmured.

"Like…..?" Urging him to tell me what it is that has upset him.

"I would rather not burden you with my problems Clare." He says.

"Burden me? Eli, I am your girlfriend you are supposed to tell me what the matter is. It isn't a burden. Please tell me." I said now concerned.

"If you want me to tell you. I will. Not over the phone though."

"Okay. I am the only one home right now so I guess you could come over whenever you want." I informed him.

"Sure. I will come right now." He says a little bit of hope in his voice.

"Alright. I will see you when you get here."

We both said our goodbyes and I hung up my cell. I went back on my bed and started to do some more homework to pass the time. About ten minutes later I hear a knock on the door. "Gee that was quick" I say even though no one could hear me. I opened the door and saw not Eli but Fitz standing in front of me. He looked really upset.

"Umm… Hey Fitz. What are you doing here?"I ask him getting a little scared.

His eyes are dark and an evil smirk then crosses his lips then he said something I would never expect him to say.

"I just needed a friend. You are nice even with all the stuff that happened with me and your emo boyfriend."

"Oh well, I am not your friend because of what happened with you and Eli" I told him.

"You forgave Eli, why can't you forgive me?" He questions.

"Well A. he wasn't the one that brought and pointed the knife, you were. And B. he is my boyfriend and he deserved forgiveness." I answered pleased with what I had just told him.

"Fine, but I am sorry." He spoke. His face and tone softened when he said this. Like he actually meant it. He then pulled me into a tight embrace I could not get out of. He pulled away slightly and then pushed his lips over mine forcefully. I didn't kiss back and I was trying to pull away but that just made him hold me tighter. I finally gave up and thought that if I kiss him back he would pull away. So that is what I did until I heard a car door slam and Eli screaming. Fitz then pulled away turned around and muttered a "She kissed me man" and walked away.

"Eli. He is lying. He kissed me. Believe me I didn't kiss him." I begged

"It doesn't matter if he kissed you Clare. You still kissed him back." He yelled

I immediately felt stupid for the way I was trying to get him to pull away.

"Yeah but Eli I was tr-" I started but was cut off by him yelling at me again

"Save it Clare! Save the 'I didn't mean it'. You cheated on me Clare."

"No, no I didn't cheat." I screamed trying to get him to believe me.

"Clare, no. You cheated and now we are over." He said turning around then walked to his car.

**Eli's POV **

I just hung up the phone with Clare. I was nervous to tell you the truth. I didn't want to tell her why I was so upset but I had to. She is my girlfriend and I love her. That is actually what is making me so upset. Not that loving her is bad but it just kind of hurts to know I love her so much even after Julia. After Julia died I told myself that I would never love anybody else. I have never told Clare that I love nor did I ever tell her that I was scared to fall in love with her. I did any way and now I have to face it and tell her everything. I started my car and then drove off to Clare's house. I was feeling on edge so I was driving a little bit faster than I should have been. So I hoped that I wouldn't get pulled over. Luck was on my side today because I didn't. Well I thought luck was on my side until I pulled up to Clare's house. I saw Fitz holding Clare tightly. Then I stepped out of the car and saw that he was kissing her. The upsetting part was that he was kissing him back. I slammed my door shut. Loud enough so that they both could hear it. I started to scream. I didn't even know what I was saying or even if I was forming words. I was just so upset and angry to even care about what came out of my mouth. They immediately pulled away and Fitz turned to me saying "She kissed me man" then walked away. I was so angry. I can't believe Clare, my Clare, would cheat on me.

"Eli. He is lying. He kissed me. Believe me I didn't kiss him" She said begging me with her voice and eyes. I was so mad right now that I didn't even care that he was the one to kiss her first.

"It doesn't matter if he kissed you Clare. You still kissed him back." I yelled. I hated to yell at her especially when she looked so upset but I know what I saw and I couldn't even feel bad for her.

"Yeah but Eli I was tr-" She started but I cut her off harshly.

"Save it Clare! Save the 'I didn't mean it'. You cheated on me Clare." I screamed still in disbelief that she did this to me.

"No, no I didn't cheat." She said. I couldn't believe that she cheated then was caught and now is lying even though I saw her. Unbelievable!

"Clare, no. You cheated and now we are over." I said as I walked back to my car. I got in and started to drive away. I hated the fact that I just broke up with her. But she was the one who decided to cheat. To think I went there to tell her that I was in love with her. I thought she loved me too. What a joke!

**So what did you think? I hoped you liked it! This story will end next chapter. If you want to find out what happens to them you need to review! Thanks!**


	2. Finding A Way

**Alright so I decided that this will end up being a three-shot or maybe longer, we will see! Let me know. Here is chapter 2!**

**Clare's POV**

Oh my gosh! I can't believe what just happened. I have to call Alli! Hopefully she will know what to do! I dial her number and she picks up on the third ring.

"Hey Clare! How are yo-"She starts but I cut her off harshly.

"Shut up! I am freaking out! I need you!" I yelled.

"Umm….okay I will be right over" She replied hesitantly.

I was pacing back and forth in my room until I heard a ding go off on my computer. It was a FaceRange update.

**Eli Goldsworthy **edited relationship status to single.

Oh no! Another ding!

**Eli Goldsworthy **is no longer friends with you.

I really need to talk to Alli. Where is she? I decided to check my email to pass the time. I saw that I had no new messages but a ton of old ones that Eli had sent to me. I clicked on the last one he sent to me. That was a mistake because the second I read it I burst into tears. This is what it said:

_Hey Clare!_

_I am sitting at home all alone and I can't stop thinking about you. Look what you have turned me into! I cannot believe that our six month anniversary is coming up! I can't wait to see the look on your face once you see the surprise. I hope you will love it! By the way I need to tell you something important. Something that can't wait for our anniversary. I want to tell you before. Don't get freaked out. I will see you in two days to tell you. I would tell you tomorrow but I know that I can't see you in person so I shall wait. I can't wait to see you and kiss those amazing lips of yours!_

_Yours truly,_

_Eli_

He wrote that two days ago. I thought to myself. Where is Alli? Just as I thought that I heard the doorbell. Finally!

"Hey Alli!" I said after running down the stairs and opening the door.

"Clare! Why are you crying?" She asked me. Oops. I had forgotten I had been crying.

"Alli! Eli broke up with me!" I yell as I start to break into tears once again.

"What! Why?" She questioned as she tried to soothe me. I tell her the whole story and she looks at me with sincerity in her eyes as she listens.

"Do you think what I did was stupid?" I ask her not really wanting to know the answer.

"I can see where you are coming from but I can also see where Eli stands. You need to try to explain to him what really happened." She explains.

"He won't talk to me Alli! He hates me and I don't blame him! Heck, I hate myself!" I scream.

"Clare, don't talk like that. Eli wouldn't be very happy if he heard you right now." She says.

"Oh really? I am sure he doesn't give a crap!" I then realize that I have been yelling at her for no reason. "I'm sorry Alli. I am not trying to be rude to you. I just can't believe what happened today."

"I know Clare."

"On top of that Eli said he had to tell me something on the phone earlier today and he sounded nervous. I will never find out what he was going to say." I said disappointed.

"You will Clare. You will" She stated as she pulled me into a hug.

***At school***

I was at my locker getting the books I needed when all of a sudden I heard footsteps and a big sigh behind me. I turn around to see who it was and depression took over the second I looked into his eyes.

**Eli's POV**

I hopped out of Morty and was making my way towards the entrance of Degrassi. I was really depressed. That was expected though, wasn't it? I was walking to my locker really hoping that I didn't run into her. Her locker was right next to mine though so I thought those chances were very low. I saw her standing of course at her locker and more importantly right next to mine. I sighed knowing that there was no way out of this one. She must have heard me because she turns around and meets my eyes. The second I looked into her eyes I felt tears in my eyes. Oh no. She cannot see me cry. I am supposed to be strong. I broke with her. She can't know that she broke your heart. Even though she never knew she had it in the first place. I cleared my throat awkwardly and passed her and stood next to her as I opened my locker.

"Hey. I need to talk to you."She said. Her voice lower than a whisper.

"No. Clare. I can't."I said as tears ran from my eyes and onto my cheeks. I can't believe I was crying in front of her. No turning back now. So I said, "You broke me Clare. I can't deal with you or even look at you. I am crying because of you. I hope you are happy. You hurt me. Are you satisfied?" I screamed the last question. Her eyes looked hurt and full of regret. She started sobbing. I hate seeing her sad especially when I caused it but then I remembered I was sad and she cause it. I slammed my locker shut and turned around to walk away. I heard her say faintly,

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me explain please."

"No."I said harshly.

"Please." She was pleading and begging me with her eyes. I had to stay strong so I simply said once again, "No." I then walked to class feeling like crap.

***One Week Later***

Clare tried so hard to talk to me the first few days but now she looks like she has given up. That is fine for me. Just perfect even. I heard the doorbell ring and I was home alone which meant I had to get up. Ugh! I groaned as I stepped on the pencil on the floor.

"Eli! Open up now! I have to talk to you!" I heard the voice yell from the either side of the door. It sounded familiar but I couldn't put a face or name to it. When I opened the door it surprised me to see Alli barge in.

"God, Eli! What took you so long! I am freezing and I have to talk to you!" She yelled.

"Sorry. I didn't know who it was and I stepped on a pencil." I replied in an angry tone.

"Never mind that! We have bigger problems!" She said almost urgently.

"Which is?" I asked not really caring.

"You and Clare." She stated simply. Now I really don't care. I mean I can't believe Clare sent over Alli to tell me to talk to her. Pathetic! I thought to myself or so I thought.

"Clare had nothing to do with this. This was all me and I want you to listen to me." She says not giving up.

"Fine." I gave in knowing that she would have forced me anyway. This Alli chick was tiny but she was full of rage. You don't want her mad.

"Good! Not here though. This place looks like a dump! Let's go to the Dot!" She said happily.

"Okay. Just let me write a quick note to my parents and get my keys.

"Oh no! I will not drive in a hearse. We are walking! Go write the note! GO!" God this girl!

**Clare's POV**

I stand there very nervous. I really hope Eli is not home right now. I knock on the door after looking at it for about 10 minutes but instantly regret it. I kept repeating "Don't let Eli be home please!" Then the door opened.

"Oh Clare! What a nice surprise. If you are looking for Eli he isn't here." Eli's mother Cece greets me.

"Thank you Lord!" I yell to the sky but then receive a very strange look from the mother of the boy I am in love with. "Sorry. I was actually hoping to talk to you, alone."

"Oh okay. Sure sweetie come on in!" After she says that she lets me walk through the door and we walk to the living room.

"Did you want anything to eat or drink?" She asks politely.

"Oh no thank you. Hopefully this won't take to long." I reply. Just then Eli's dad Bullfrog came in.

"Clarebell! What a nice surprise!" He exclaims with a happy smile.

"Oh hello." I say in a small voice. I hated it whenever Eli left me alone with the two of them just by myself but I was always okay because I knew Eli would come right back just like he promised. Only this time there was no Eli.

"Oh dear would you mind leaving me and Clare alone? She wanted to talk." Cece tells her husband.

"Actually I would love it if I could talk to both of you. I want to know both of your opinions."

"Opinions on what sweetheart?" Cece asked me as we all sat down on the couch. I told them the whole story after this. They looked shocked. I guess they didn't know what happened.

"Eli didn't tell you this?" I ask them.

"No." They reply.

"I wonder why." I asked myself aloud.

"Oh sweetie you know El,i he will come around." Cece tells me. I start to cry then.

"That is the thing. I don't think he will. I love Eli and he doesn't know it. I know from where Eli stands it looks terrible. If he would just give me the chance to explain I think we could work this out. That is if he loves me too" I choked out while Cece's arms are around me and Bullfrog's hand is on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Hey Clare." Bullfrog says all of a sudden.

"Yeah?" I ask him while wiping some tears away.

"Did Eli ever tell you what he was talking about on the phone?" He asks.

"No, why?" I reply confused. He gives me a knowing smile and looks up at his wife and they both laugh. What was so funny?

"What's so funny?" I question.

"You need to ask Eli what he was talking about. You need to know." After he said that he got up and left. Leaving just Cece and me.

"It will all be okay. I promise." She smiles down at me and hugs me closer to her as I cry violently.

**Eli's POV**

I was driving back from dropping off Alli. I must say the talk with her really opened my mind. I am going to talk to Clare tomorrow and I will tell her that I am in love with her. I pull up to my house and ran to the door. I still haven't told my parents about what happened but I am going to right now and then tell them how I will give her a chance to explain. I love Clare and I will do anything for her. Even if that anything is listen to what she has to say about what happened. I unlocked the door with my key and walk inside I am about to call for my parents but then I hear somebody sobbing. That is when I went into the living room and saw Clare crying and my mom holding her telling her that everything will be okay.

"Clare…"

**Cliffhanger! I love you guys! Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think! More reviews means more chapters! **

.


	3. A Chance

**Okay, I am so sorry for the long wait! I was just trying to figure out how to end this story and I was really busy with school and updating my other stories, which by the way you should go review those too. Anyway, you all are amazing! I got so many reviews for just two chapters! I have gotten some emails saying it should be longer than three chapters but I honestly wouldn't even know where to take it. So, we are keeping it at three unless you want a sequel. I can do that but I will need ideas. Okay enough of this. On to the last chapter!**

**Eli's POV**

"Clare…." I breathed. My mom heard it because her face instantly shot up and her eyes met mine. Clare stayed in the same position so I guess she didn't hear me. I shot my mom a look that said: Get out of here, now!

"Sweetheart I am going to go to my room. I think this is someone else job." My mom told Clare. Clare looked confused so my mom explained further.

"Eli's job is to comfort you, not mine."

"He doesn't want to. He hates me." That broke my heart.

"Think again." My mom told her while pointing at me. Clare turned around and immediately met my eyes.

"I am just going to leave you to then." After that my mom got up and joined my dad in their room.

"Eli. I-" She started but I cut her off.

"No, Clare. I should have listened. Now I am going to. Tell me the whole story Clare." I tell her. I came and sat next to her on the couch. Not too close but not too far away either.

"Okay, um. Well a little while after you called me saying that you were coming over I heard the doorbell. I thought that was way too fast for you to be at my house already but then again you do tend to drive on the faster side when you are anxious to do something. You said you wanted to tell me something so I just thought you drove way faster than you should have been. Anyway I was expecting you when I opened the door so I was surprised when it was Fitz." She looked up at me to make sure I was still with her.

"I'm listening. Go on." I inform her. She gives me a small smile before continuing.

"I asked him what he was doing at my house and he said stuff like I need a friend right now and how I was nice even after what happened between you two. I told him that I wasn't his friend and he asked me why I couldn't forgive him if I forgave you. I gave him two reasons why I wouldn't." I grew curious.

"What two reasons?"I asked as I scooted closer to her.

"Well one being you weren't the one that brought the knife and pointed it at someone, he was." She said.

"And?" I gave her a smirk taking her hand in mine. As soon as our hands touched it was like we were new at this. Like we never dated and nothing went wrong. I forgot how good holding her hand felt.

"And that you are, erm were, my boyfriend and you deserved forgiveness. There is also another reason that I didn't tell him but we will talk about that later. Right now I am going to finish what happened." I gave her a nod that told her to continue.

"After that he said that he was sorry and then he hugged me tightly. In a grip I could not get out of." I tensed at what she just said. Him touching her at such a tight embrace annoyed me. I felt her squeeze my hand before she finished.

"When he started to pull away I was happy but he never let go of me. Then he kissed me. At first I didn't kiss back I swear." I couldn't take it anymore.

"Then why did you?" I yelled as I stood up. I felt tears come to my eyes. That hurt feeling returning. She looked up at me tears pouring down her face.

"Eli he wouldn't let go and I thought that the one thing he wants is for me to kiss back and then he will let go. You just showed up at the wrong time and it looked bad."

"So if I hadn't of showed up I never would have known? Was that your plan, to keep it a secret from me?" I screamed at her.

"No. Of course not. I was going to tell you that day once he left and you showed up at my doorstep. I didn't want to kiss him I just thought that if I did he would leave. I had to get him off of me. He was hurting me." She said while tears were still rolling down her face.

"Oh yeah. That is such a pathetic excuse. You know I went to the Dot with Alli today she convinced me that I should hear you out. I can't believe I let her. For you to just lie to my face." I was beyond angry. I was livid and hurt.

"I'm not lying! You can think whatever you want. You can think I cheated or whatever but I did what I could so that he would stop hurting me. If you were being chased by someone who wanted to kill you, you would do everything that you could to keep running. Faster and faster." She said.

"That is completely not the same thing." I tell her.

"Yes it is! I did everything I could to stay safe. You don't have to believe me. It's not like we are together." Once she said that it hit me. We weren't together anymore.

"Proof!" I say as I sit back on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me.

"Do you have proof that he was hurting you?" She became very nervous, silent and still after that.

"Clare, I want to believe you but with what I saw I need proof from you. So you have any, please show me." I begged. She sighed.

**Clare's POV**

Proof? He wanted proof .I didn't even tell anyone that Fitz hurt me let alone show them the bruise. I sighed.

"I can't, Eli. I didn't even tell anyone that he was hurting me. I can't show you."

"Please?" He begged. I knew he really wanted me to because he only begged when he rally really wanted his way. I hesitantly and slowly lifted my shirt so the big back, blue, and purple bruise was visible. I heard him take in a breath.

"Clare. I…I don't even." He trailed off. I thought I would be mean and give him a little payback for not believing me.

"Proof enough for you, Eli? Or do you need a video or a picture so that you could see the entire conversation. Better then any of them do you want to go back to that day and you be in my head to know exactly what I was thinking. Sorry Eli but I can't do any of those things. I really hope that that was enough." I pulled my shirt down and started to get up from the couch. He sat still on the couch just staring at me. When he didn't say anything I decided that he probably isn't going to. I picked up my bag and headed for the door. When reached the door I felt someone's arms go around me and hold me close to his chest.

"I am so sorry, Clare. For everything." When he said this it wasn't like when he told Fitz at the dance. This time he meant it and we both knew that. I turned around and met his eyes.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry about what happened." I told him as fresh tears started to roll onto my cheeks.

"No don't be." He said while kissing each tear away. We stayed in each others arms for a few more minutes before we walked back onto the couch.

"So, what was that other reason?" He asked. I smirk on his lips

"I will answer that only if you tell me what you had to tell me when you came over that day." I replied with a smirk on my lips as well.

"Hmm… I don't know if I remember." He said while pretending to think even though I knew he did.

"Well at the time you seemed pretty nervous." I try to get him to tell me though I know it won't be that easy.

"Uh, nope sorry. I don't remember." Ugh! Why can't he just tell me? Great, he is going to make me beg. I can see it in his eyes. I gave in.

"Please please please tell me! I want to know." I begged.

"I will only tell you if you tell me the other reason first." He says.

"Oh. So you now admit to remembering what you were going to say?" I say accusingly as if he just confessed to murder.

"Guilty. Besides there is no way on this earth that I could ever forget what I was going to tell you that day. It means too much to let it go that easy." Awe!

"Okay well the other reason was…" I mumbled the reason so he couldn't hear me. "Okay your turn."

"What? I didn't even hear you!" He complained.

"You never said that I had to. All you said was I had to say it to you. Ha-ha!" I tease.

"Alright whatever. I will be the man." I roll my eyes at him. He takes both of my hands and looks me dead in the eyes.

"I was going over to your house that day to tell you. To tell you that I love you." My mouth opened in shock. He loved me? I was throwing a party in my tummy.

"Look I know you probably don't feel the same and that is okay but I just thought that you should, you know, know."He says. He opens his mouth to continue but I interrupt him.

"I love you too."

"What? Really, you do?"He asked frantically.

"Yes. Why is that such a shock?" I replied with a question.

"Oh I don't know." I laughed.

"Well that is my other reason, dummy!" I tell him.

"Really? I would have never guessed." He says more to himself than me but I still heard it.

"You know you really aren't that smart." I say as he lays back on the couch taking me with him.

"Oh whatever. Like you knew that was what I was going to say." I rolled my eyes at him. We were laying on the couch facing each other. I realized that there was a question that I needed to ask.

"Eli, can I ask you something." I say hesitantly.

"Always. What's up?" Looking him straight in the eyes I ask,

"Do you think I cheated?"

"No. Not at all." Relief washed over me.

"Really? Thank goodness."

He chuckled before saying,

"I'm glad we talked about it though. Remember Clare. If you need to tell me anything, no matter how mad you think it will make me. Please do."

"I will. I promise. You will do the same, won't you?"

"Of course. I love you Clare. More than anything in this world." He tells me.

"I love you too." He kisses me softly on the lips and hugs me tight. Not like Fitz though. This was loving and comforting. I soon realize that he is very quiet so I look up carefully. I notice that he is sound asleep with a smile on his lips. He must be tired with everything that we have been through. I'm glad we finally say I love you. I decided that I wanted to say it one more time.

"I love you, Eli." I close my eyes and start to fall asleep buy not before I heard,

"I love you too, Clare." After that I fell asleep in the arms of the one that I love.

**And….done! I know it took a long time to get this chapter but it was worth it right? Well this was the last chapter. If you want a sequel let me know. If you want a sequel you are going to have to give me ideas though. I won't do it unless at least five people want a sequel and I get a good idea. If I don't then, the story will end here. Since this story is done I will be posting a new one called A Bet to Love. I will either post it later today or Friday so check it out! Okay, review for me! Thanks!**


End file.
